


Here With You

by bisexualxdisasterxwriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Reunions, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting





	Here With You

_Your name is Dave Strider and you have been completely alone ever since you beat the game_.

John, Rose, Jade, and even Bro were all **gone**. All your closest friends were _dead_. You were the **ONLY** survivor out of your own session. You just wanted Bro back. You never got to tell him _goodbye_. He had gone off and fought Jack Noir all by himself, dying in the process in the middle of your SBURB session. You just wanted to see him again.. You were _miserable_ at best. You had cut the cool kid act since Bro was gone. A lot of nights you'd wake up nightmares of that frightful night you saw Bro's dead body, saw hi own katana pierce through the older Strider's body, waking up with screams as tears streamed down your almost unnaturally pale face. But you _hoped_ this was no dream. You sat up with a gasp, and rubbed your bloodshot, scarlet red eyes, and standing before you was the person you had always **hoped** you would see again. _Bro_. You wiped the tears from your eyes from the previous nightmare, and pulled him to your chest hugging him tightly, as silent tears fell down your face. "B-Bro.." You managed to choke out, as you broke down in sobs. It had been **HELL** for you for the past _three years_ since you beat the game. You had been alone _**ever**_ since. Those sleepless, _restless_ nights would you spend drinking, or cutting, or just going **insane**. He hugged you back, pulling you to his chest with a sigh. "Hey lil' man.." He murmured softly, running his fingers through your messy blonde hair. You smile. "Am I..Am I _dead_?.." You ask, half hopeful and half terrified. He nods slightly. "Yeah, lil' man..how?..can you remember **HOW** you died?.." Bro asked you. The memory of how you got here hit you full in the face. You had cut open your wrists, and you had _hung_ yourself. You gulp. "Y-Yeah.." You couldn't take the stress and depression. The voices must've **finally** got to you. You must've finally _snapped_. "Can you tell me?.." He asks you softly. You nod with a shaky. sigh. You say three simple words. "I killed myself." Bro's orange eyes widen, as he hugs you tighter. "Oh..oh god.. _Dave_.." He chokes out. You sigh. "I just...couldn't..fucking.." You break off, breaking down in sobs. "I just couldn't stand being alone anymore..I never even got to fucking say **_goodbye_**." He said, looking up at his older brother with sad, red eyes. "Well, as long as your here you'll _never_ be alone again lil' man.." Bro murmured, as he pressed his lips to Dave's forehead softly. He smiled weakly.

"I'm just glad I finally am here again... _here with you._ "


End file.
